Dementia
by D. Balthazar
Summary: Depois de um marcante acontecimento, Sasuke é internado num hospício: meses depois confessa que o lugar está destruindo o resto de sua sanidade, mas ninguém acredita no louco; exceto Naruto, que quer salvá-lo a qualquer custo. E só há um meio de saber se a loucura de Sasuke é real: Indo atrás da fonte dos problemas, Uchiha Itachi. - Itasasu, Sasunarusasu. Yaoi. Drama. Rate M. UA.
1. I Peccatum et dementia

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto Masashi e esta fanfic não tem fins comerciais.

**Rate: ****M - Mature**: Violência, Sexo, Violência Sexual, Palavrões. Se algum destes temas lhe afeta ou você tem menos de 16 anos, por favor, não leia.

**Warnings:** Contém Yaoi (relação homossexual entre homens). Se você é contra, vá tomar no seu cu porque eu não devo satisfação a gente preconceituosa. Se você apenas não curte, só saia e procure outra fic. **Drama, Angst e Psicológico**.

**Pairings:** ItaNaru, SasuNaruSasu.

* * *

**Dementia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Adentrou no café. O sino delicadamente avisou a entrada do cliente. A cafeteria que Naruto combinara de se encontrar com Itachi Uchiha escondia em sua estratégica localização uma humildade bastante parecida com a que o rapaz carregava em suas atitudes. Por trás do antigo balcão amadeirado havia um cardápio amarelado, com um design claramente antigo; a cafeteria limitava-se a cafés e chás, além de biscoitos, bolachas e bolos simples. Quem mantinha aquele lugar apenas continuava com o negócio por algum apego emocional. Ainda assim, a cafeteria possuía um charme inigualável.

O cheiro de café, um pequeno espaço com não mais que cinco mesas redondas, cadeiras também em madeira antiga e a iluminação fraca auxiliada por abajures de luz âmbar. Uma das paredes do café era repleta de livros de todos os tipos – a maioria parecia tão amarelada quanto o lugar. Era propício para uma conversa como aquela. Para completar, não havia mais ninguém além do Uchiha naquele lugar; nem o balconista: Atrás do balcão havia uma porta semiaberta, e imaginou que fosse necessário chamar para ser atendido.

Naruto encontrou Itachi sentado numa das mesas, lendo um pequeno livro de Schopenhauher. Se não fosse uma situação tão delicada, reclamaria da falta de opções. O olhar de Itachi, do livro para os seus olhos azuis, gelou ainda mais o seu estômago nervoso. Sentou-se impetuosamente na mesma mesa.

- Gosto de você, Naruto. – Itachi retrucou, retornando o olhar ao livro. Não percebeu o rubor que tomou conta da face do loiro. – Sempre soube que era visionário.

Naruto não sabia o que era visionário, mas decidiu não questionar. Respirou fundo, tentando desviar os sentimentos desconhecidos. Itachi era um _assassino_, segundo Uchiha Sasuke, seu amigo mais próximo, mas não havia outra pessoa para recorrer quando este mesmo amigo encontrava-se internado num hospício.

- O Sasuke me disse que havia algo estranho com o hospício. – Naruto falou baixinho, tentando encontrar forças. – Disse que ouvia gritos, que planejavam destruí-lo. Não me disse muitos detalhes, mas parecia transtornado. Você acha que é loucura dele?

Itachi fechou o livro e o colocou em cima da mesa, cruzando os dedos das mãos sob o queixo. Encarou o rosto do rapaz com seriedade.

- Você acha?

Naruto piscou, confuso e intimidado com o olhar do Uchiha. Há três anos visitava a casa dos Uchiha, ocasionalmente esbarrava com o rapaz mais velho. Tinha medo dele; Sasuke repetia que ele era um assassino, que assassinara seus pais, mas nunca dissera o que realmente aconteceu. Ouviu falar por um e outro que conspirara para danificar o carro que os levou à morte num terrível acidente. Diziam que era por dinheiro, mas, mesmo após o acidente, eles continuavam levando uma vida repleta de amenidades. Eram ricos, de fato, mas esta riqueza nunca fora esbanjada. E Naruto se encontrava com um Itachi vestido com roupas simples – mas nunca deselegantes –, dentro de um café tão humilde quanto o seus gestos. Fosse o que fosse, o motivo não era dinheiro.

- Não. Não acho. – Respondeu depois de alguns segundos, mas com convicção. Itachi sorriu ao observar a certeza do garoto.

- Então acho que devemos investigar. Peça um chá, eu pago. Você não deve ser o tipo de pessoa que gosta de café.

- Naruto agradeceu, e um rompante de esperança afogou sua insegurança diante do suposto assassino.

* * *

Sasuke e Naruto não eram mais do que colegas até serem forçados a trabalhar juntos no ano em que Kakashi, seu professor de literatura, montou equipes de três pessoas com a sala inteira. A ideia era unificar mais a turma e trazer uma competição saudável; atualmente Naruto percebia que havia um interesse maior naquela didática. Sasuke não socializava com ninguém desde a morte dos pais, aos oito anos de idade, e seu silêncio foi lentamente quebrado pelas bobagens infantis do loiro e doçuras da menina ruiva que os acompanhou até o fim do ano, a Sakura. Tinham onze anos nessa época.

Entretanto, mesmo com tantas brincadeiras e alegrias, Sasuke mantinha em seu âmago uma amargura que Naruto e Sakura não conseguiam alcançar. Os anos se passaram e mesmo com mais intimidade, com amigos e com um mentor como Kakashi Hatake, nada parecia preencher aquele vazio deixado na criança órfã. Vazio este que foi consumindo tudo o que conquistara, aos treze anos, com a volta de seu irmão mais velho à sua casa.

Desde a morte dos pais, Naruto sabia que Sasuke morava só, mas que suas contas e responsabilidades documentais eram resolvidas por seu irmão mais velho. Entretanto, o moreno odiava aquilo. Chamava-o de assassino, e não explicava mais nada. Naruto sabia o quão doloroso era estar só, também era órfão e até os nove anos ele vivia num orfanato. Então apareceu o professor Iruka, que o adotou; e mesmo que fosse um pai relativamente ausente, cuidava muito bem dele quando podia. O rapaz de trinta anos procurava alguém pra dividir a casa e a vida. Era um pouco mais sensível que os demais, e sentia que estava na hora de ter um filho. Decidiu adotar o Naruto pela sua idade: Às vezes o professor tinha que visitar os pais fora do país e precisava que ele pudesse ficar sozinho em casa. Às vezes brigavam, mas Iruka sempre lhe mostrou o certo e o errado, e Naruto tinha certeza que era amado pelo seu novo pai.

Naruto achava que compreendia a dor de Sasuke até perceber que havia mais do que solidão no rapaz; havia ódio. Um ódio que consumia todas as suas realizações, suas alegrias, sua vida. E Sasuke era um aluno-exemplo. Um modelo de perfeição - até Naruto descobrir que sua perfeição utilizava dor e angústia como sustento. Uma raiva tão grande a ponto de projetar uma imagem de força e superação, frieza e competência. E Sasuke alimentava-se desse ódio para se tornar uma pessoa cada vez melhor, fazendo com que Naruto passasse a entender esta tristeza como um combustível para sua evolução, e aceitá-lo do jeito que era. Seu maior arrependimento desde _aquele_ acontecido.

Sakura, sua amiga de infância – e secretamente a primeira garota que se apaixonou – sempre se encantou por ele, mas, com o passar do tempo, seu encanto transformou-se em compreensão. Hoje, prestes a fazer dezesseis anos, é visível que o maior sentimento que a ruiva alimenta pelo rapaz é pena.

Sasuke Uchiha, digno de pena. É até difícil de acreditar.

* * *

Voltou pra casa com um nó no estômago. Conversara com Itachi sobre algumas suspeitas, e o rapaz levantara a possibilidade de abusos sexuais dentro da instituição. Preocupado com o irmão, levantara a ficha criminal de todos os psicólogos e psiquiatras, e descobrira que o psicoterapeuta que tratava Sasuke por seis meses antes do acontecido que o arrastara ao hospício estava sendo julgado por abuso. E ele continuava trabalhando lá, no hospício. O problema era mais intenso do que poderia pensar. Naruto não sabia se ficava mais impressionado com a possibilidade de seu amigo ter sido violado física e psicologicamente ou com a frieza do irmão ao levantar aquelas possibilidades sem o menor traço de emoção no rosto.

Trancou a porta e sentou-se no sofá, emocionalmente cansado. Por um momento, pegou-se imaginando o amigo sendo abusado. Sua pele branca, seus gritos, sua dor. A cena mental o fez correr até o banheiro da casa e vomitar o chá que havia tomado.

As mãos tremiam. E a angústia que sentira se transformara em revolta. Naruto esmurrou o azulejo do banheiro até o sentimento de ódio se dissipar; mas aquele maldito nó no estômago permanecia ali. E a imagem de Sasuke, da forma como o encontrou naquele dia fatídico. Não pôde evitar as lágrimas e o sentimento de culpa. Gostaria de tê-lo protegido como um dia fora, quando queria escapar de uma aula e Sasuke inventava desculpas esfarrapadas para cobri-lo. Mas não era mais sobre infantilidades colegiais. A vida de Sasuke estava em jogo, e sua saúde mental estava profundamente doente.

Reuniu forças. Retirou o celular do bolso e procurou o número de seu antigo professor. Havia muito tempo, mas não custava tentar.

- Alô? – A voz grossa e distinta do outro lado da linha fez Naruto sorrir.

- Professor Kakashi? – Perguntou animadamente.

- Naruto? – O professor perguntou por impulso. – Quanto tempo. Como você está?

- Não muito bem, professor. Preciso conversar com você. Poderíamos nos encontrar amanhã?

- É sobre o Sasuke? – Kakashi disparou a pergunta, certeiramente. Naruto ficou em silêncio, pensando se realmente deveria. Kakashi complementou. – Eu estava mesmo precisando falar com você. Acho que tem algo a mais para se preocupar com ele.

- Você... Acha? – O rapaz estava confuso com a repentina informação.

- Sim. Talvez somente você possa salvá-lo desta situação. Amanhã ao meio dia no Ichiraku Ramen, pode ser?

- Claro. – O coração de Naruto disparou. – Ótimo. Te vejo lá.

- Até amanhã, Naruto.

Desligou o telefone. Naruto estava ainda atônito com a informação que o Uchiha lhe dera, e um profundo medo o invadiu. Medo de saber o que realmente acontecia, medo de saber o quanto Sasuke estava destruído. E medo de sentir uma culpa que jamais poderia ser consertada. Aquela mesma culpa que sentiu quando viu aquela cena sangrenta que quase tomou a vida de seu melhor amigo.

Resolveu tomar um banho e tentar ir dormir, mesmo sabendo que não conseguiria. Era importante que estivesse em boas condições. Por Sasuke. Por Sasuke. Por Sasuke.

Fechou os olhos.

Por Sasuke.

.

.

.

* * *

**Etc:** Então, esta é uma fic **não-betada** extremamente doentia. Vai ter um monte de absurdo e angústia aqui, se você não gosta dessas coisas psicológicas, nem continue. Vou escrever capítulos curtos pra poder dar continuação, se não eu procrastino e desisto no meio, e não quero isso. Espero que a Gih goste, porque essa fic é pra ela.

Sou poligâmica em fandons; curto muito Yaoi, mas não tou aqui pra fazer parte de guerrilha Yaoi.

Enfim, espero que curtam e um beijo pra quem leu.


	2. II Directio Interitum

Naruto, como era esperado, não pregou o olho na noite anterior. Imaginou inúmeras formas de arrancar o amigo da situação em que se encontrava – uma menos plausível que a outra. O dia amanheceu e sua cabeça doía. Levantou-se da cama, mas não estava sonolento; pelo contrário, uma dor de cabeça irritante deixava-o ainda mais acordado e mau humorado. Levantou-se, arrumou a cama e foi até o banheiro escovar os dentes e tomar um banho. No reflexo do espelho frente a pia viu, por um momento, o Itachi. Espantou-se e voltou a enxergar seu próprio reflexo. Nunca pensara sobre as olheiras do rapaz até aquele momento. Nunca pensara no irmão do amigo até aquilo tudo acontecer, e era fato que a presença daquele misterioso homem o intrigava.

Organizou a mochila com nada mais que um caderno e duas canetas, e foi ao colégio. A ansiedade não permitiria fazer nada, mas talvez ver os amigos pudesse animá-lo um pouco mais. Ainda sem muita fome, empurrou goela a baixo um sanduíche e saiu de casa ainda pensativo. Seu pai só voltaria no mês seguinte, então não precisaria se preocupar em voltar tarde para casa.

Konoha Gakuen não ficava longe, e normalmente ia a pé. No caminho, resolveu passar na casa da Sakura. Foi até sua casa, bateu levemente na porta e foi atendido pela senhora ruiva, que o cumprimentou com um grande e caloroso sorriso. Foi o suficiente para animá-lo um pouco mais.

– Gostaria de tomar café? – Perguntou simpaticamente. Naruto disse que não e agradeceu, e logo entrou na casa. O lar da menina ruiva tinha um perfume característico de terra molhada devido ao pequeno jardim que sua mãe cultivava com muito carinho. Era um aroma bem aconchegante. Sentou-se no sofá da sala e, assim que a senhora Haruno saiu do cômodo, fechou os olhos e descansou as costas. Não conseguia se desfazer da imagem de Sasuke e de todos os acontecidos. Era julho e todos os dias sentia falta de vê-lo na sala de aula.

Sakura apareceu depois de meia hora com o uniforme impecavelmente organizado, a mochila negra nas costas e um sorriso saudável.

– Madrugou, né? – Perguntou com um olhar complacente. Naruto meneou a cabeça positivamente. Ela continuou. – Suas olheiras estão horríveis.

Naruto olhou para o chão.

– Sim.

– Você sabe... – Sakura sentou-se ao lado do loiro, colocando a mão em seu ombro e já sabendo parte do que se passava na mente do amigo. – Ele... Procurou tudo isso que aconteceu.

– Você realmente acha isso? – Naruto perguntou, virando o rosto para encarar a amiga. Sakura suspirou.

– Eu não sei, Naruto. É a explicação mais lógica...

– Não foi o que perguntei. – Prosseguiu o loiro. A menina olhou para a televisão desligada, tentando pensar. Naruto observou uma expressão de tristeza na garota.

– Talvez não seja a hora de discutirmos isso, vamos nos atrasar.

Naruto não ficou muito satisfeito com aquela resposta, mas concordou. Levantou-se, agradeceu formalmente à mãe da amiga pela hospitalidade e saíram para o colégio. Na maior parte do caminho não conversaram nada. Um clima pesado e estranho se instaurou desde aquela pergunta. Naruto não tocava no nome de Sasuke para evitar abrir feridas antigas, mas já não suportava mais tapar o sol com a peneira. Ainda mais depois daquela conversa que teve com o seu irmão mais velho.

Sakura estava inquieta, mas permanecia calada. Achava que se tocasse naquele assunto, poderia abrir a caixinha de pandora, e todo o sentimento de culpa e de indignação por _aquele_ evento sangrento voltaria à tona. Estava, como Naruto, sensível ao assunto Sasuke Uchiha. Mas Naruto parecia diferente; se antes o loiro parecia distante e melancólico, hoje parecia pensativo e preocupado. Não saberia dizer se era bom sinal, mas sentia certo alívio em tocar no nome do amigo sem lágrimas ou complexos de culpa.

Ao chegarem ao colégio, foram recepcionados por um Lee afoito, e logo os outros amigos trataram de distrair a cabeça da Sakura. Naruto participava das brincadeiras, mas de longe. Sua mente ainda permanecia fixada em Sasuke e em Itachi, e no que Kakashi poderia conversar com ele. Por que o rapaz saberia que o assunto era o Sasuke?

As aulas se seguiram tão vagas que Naruto mais tarde nem se recordaria da disciplina teve aula. Ao invés de prestar atenção no conteúdo do vestibular, fez um fluxograma no caderno anotando as coisas que haviam ocorrido relacionadas ao Sasuke desde que eram pequenos: Itachi era um "assassino", e Sasuke era traumatizado por isso. Tornaram-se amigos e essa dor diminuiu, mas Itachi voltara no ano retrasado a morar com ele e as coisas se tornaram cada vez mais tensas. Sasuke procurou ajuda psicológica e as coisas só pioraram a partir deste ponto. Cada vez mais transtornado, _aquele_ caso aconteceu, e Sasuke, depois de ter alta no hospital, fora internado no hospício. Saía para visita-lo, inicialmente uma vez por mês, mas nos últimos três meses conseguiram se entender e Sasuke parecia um pouco melhor, mas, ainda assim, diferente. E nos outros últimos três meses Naruto se disponibilizara a visita-lo com mais frequência. Sasuke sempre parecia tentar dizer algo, mas não sabia como.

Da última vez que o vira, o rapaz estava com mangas longas. Era um dia muito quente para usar aquele tipo de roupa. Ele até brincaria com isso...

* * *

– Me ajude. Naruto, por favor.

– Do... Que você está falando? – Naruto questionou. – Você em breve vai sair daí...

– Não vou. Não vão me deixar sair. Tem que entender, Naruto. – Sasuke mostrava-se transtornado, desesperado. – Isso aqui tudo é muito errado. Eles nos maltratam, nos destroem, e tentam consertar as merdas que estes malditos fazem com psicoterapeutas e remédios. Você precisa me ajudar a sair daqui, Naruto.

Naruto não conseguia entender. Sasuke olhava para os lados, desconfiado.

– Se eles descobrirem que eu estou lhe falando isso, nunca mais sairei daqui. Vão me drogar até ficar completamente incapacitado. Eu já não consigo pensar direito, Naruto. O que eles fazem aqui é desumano. – Sasuke pôs as mãos no rosto e arrastou-a até os cabelos, olhando para o chão, vergonhosamente. - Eu não tenho mais ninguém.

Aquela frase atingiu diretamente o loiro. Viu Sasuke apertando os dedos nos cabelos, e, penalizado, pôs as mãos em seus braços.

– Calma... Sasuke. Mantenha a calma.

– Não dá, Naruto. Eles estão me destruindo. Vão acabar com o resto de mim.

– Você é forte, Sasuke, vai passar por tudo isso...

Sasuke empurrou o amigo com indignação e violência. Em seu rosto havia raiva e desespero. Sasuke puxou parte da vestimenta que usava e revelou hematomas enormes nos pulsos e no braço.

– Não é questão de força, Naruto. Eles estão me destruindo _literalmente_.

– Sasuke Uchiha! Seu tempo de visitação acabou. – O rapaz de cabelos grisalhos e óculos se prontificou. Sasuke lançou um último olhar ao amigo. – Seu estado não está dos melhores, talvez a visita esteja lhe incomodando.

Sasuke foi arrastado para dentro do estabelecimento e Naruto foi sutilmente expulso. Das outras duas vezes que tentou contatar o amigo, não conseguiu; o médico alegou que o estado do rapaz não era bom para visitas. E a pequena ideia de que talvez Sasuke não estava louco começou a crescer em sua mente, até tomar conta de boa parte dela. Revirou o número da casa do rapaz e ligou, à noite, para a residência dos Uchiha. Quando Itachi atendeu, sentiu um nervoso imenso. Mas decidiu que a situação exigia cautela máxima e disse o que tinha ouvido. Uma semana depois Itachi marcara de se encontrar com ele para lhe dar resultados de sua pesquisa.

* * *

O sinal do colégio lhe assustou. Era quase onze horas e Naruto não conseguia tirar o amigo da cabeça. Talvez pudesse tirar algumas dúvidas com sua tia médica, a Tsunade. Apesar de procurar o que acontecia com afinco, a resposta, qualquer que fosse, seria dolorosa: ou Sasuke estava sendo destruído ou estaria se destruindo. Independentemente do medo que sentia do que iria encontrar pela frente, decidiu que não desistiria da verdade. Desistir não era seu jeito. Se fosse para não chegar à nada, melhor que não tivesse começado. Era tarde demais pra parar.

A aula acabara mais cedo, às onze e meia, por motivos de saúde do professor, e Naruto estava pronto para sair do colégio quando a amiga ruiva o interceptou.

– Aonde pensa que vai? – Indagou com veemência.

– Preciso ir. – Naruto falou seriamente. Sakura estranhou seu comportamento, mas logo um pensamento lhe surgiu e notoriamente ficara irritada.

– Sei que você se importa muito com o Sasuke, mas está na hora de viver a sua vida, Naruto. Sempre que você vai visita-lo, fica assim, descuidado com os estudos, longe dos amigos.

Naruto ficou quieto.

– Entendo. Obrigado por se preocupar. – Abriu um sorriso sincero. – Mas realmente tenho que ir.

– Você não ouviu nada do que eu disse, não é? – A ruiva pareceu ainda mais irritada.

– Sakura... – Naruto se impôs. – Eu preciso.

– Eu não queria tocar neste assunto... Mas não tem outro jeito. Sasuke é um suicida, Naruto. Aceite isso... – A garota olhava nos olhos do loiro, tentando convencê-lo. – Ele precisa de tratamento especializado. E a quase morte dele não foi sua culpa, nem o fato dele estar lá no hospício. Ele mesmo plantou isso. Você não tem que carregar este fardo; pelo contrário! Você quase morreu junto com ele! Como pode continuar negando isso, depois de tudo o que ele lhe fez? Não tem volta, desis...

Naruto a interrompeu segurando-a em seus ombros.

– Esse não é o meu jeito. – Disse, retribuindo o olhar nos olhos da garota, firmemente. – O Sasuke é meu amigo. Eu jamais o abandonaria, e vou trazê-lo de volta custe o que custar.

E, sem esperar resposta da ruiva, virou-se e partiu.

* * *

Chegou ao Ichiraku Ramen com vinte minutos de atraso. Kakashi demorou mais vinte para chegar no local combinado. Ao entrar no estabelecimento, cumprimentou o caixa e o cozinheiro. Viu Naruto comendo uma tigela de ramén e sentou-se no banquinho ao seu lado, no balcão.

– Quanto tempo, Naruto. Tem menos de dois anos, mas você cresceu bastante.

Naruto sorriu.

– Acho que sim.

– Bem, eu vou querer o de sempre. – Pediu ao balconista, que seguiu com sua ordem. – E vamos direto ao assunto, pois não temos necessidade de ficar enrolando. Um amigo meu me contou sobre o terapeuta do Sasuke, dizendo que ele tinha um problema grave e estava sendo processado.

– Pedofilia? – Naruto perguntou sem rodeios.

– Também. E talvez uma máfia maior, e acredito que Sasuke foi envolvido nisso. Ainda estão investigando.

– Como você sabe?

– Tenho um amigo íntimo dentro da polícia. Então você já soube...

– Falei com o Itachi, irmão do Sasuke.

– Itachi? – Kakashi pareceu se lembrar de algo. – Interessante.

– Você acha que... O Sasuke... ?

– Não sei, Naruto. É possível, particularmente depois do que ele fez com você e consigo naquela noite. Talvez sim, mas não se deixe levar pela pena e pela indignação. Coisas ruins acontecem todos os dias, com diversas pessoas diferentes. Se sim, o Sasuke foi apenas mais uma vítima do mundo.

Naruto ficou em silêncio, tentando não formar aquela imagem mental outra vez.

– Não sei se você entende no que o Sasuke está envolvido, Naruto. Mas, como professor por quatro anos do Sasuke, posso dizer com certeza que seu tipo de personalidade é investigador, segundo o estudo psicológico baseado no eneagrama.

– Eneaoquê? – Naruto perguntou com a boca cheia. - Investigador?

– Digamos que existam nove tipos de personalidade, e o Sasuke é a quinta. E existem nove estágios desta personalidade, variando do mais saudável até a mais doente. Sasuke, naquele dia que aconteceu tudo aquilo, havia chegado ao estágio mais perigoso da personalidade, e acabou em sangue. Se ele está sendo tratado, a personalidade dele deveria melhorar com o tempo. Mas se você está aqui...

Naruto fez uma expressão de desentendido.

– Pode me responder algumas perguntas? – Kakashi prosseguiu. Naruto meneou positivamente a cabeça. – O Sasuke vê alguma outra pessoa além de você?

Naruto parou para pensar um pouco.

– Não. E soube que rejeitou as visitas da Sakura e da Ino, até mesmo do Lee. Não vê ninguém do colégio.

– Certo... Ele possui alguma perspectiva de vida ao sair do hospício?

– Não que eu saiba... Nunca comentou nada do tipo.

– Ele comentou algo sobre estar sendo machucado ou que as pessoas vão machucá-lo?

Naruto se silenciou.

– Sim... Mas não de uma forma paranoica. Ele me mostrou hematomas.

Kakashi pareceu preocupado.

– Ele chegou a comentar sobre suicídio outra vez? Ou não possuir mais vontade de viver?

– Às vezes... Mas eu conseguia convencê-lo do contrário. – Naruto sorriu, orgulhoso. Kakashi manteve-se sério.

– É, tem algo muito errado. Ele não deveria estar nestas condições depois de seis meses de terapia e medicamentos controlados.

Naruto suspirou.

– ...É tudo minha culpa.

– Deixe disso. Se culpar não vai resolver nada.

– Aqui está seu ramén, senhor.

Kakashi agradeceu.

– Não se preocupe, Naruto. Tenho bons contatos e continuarão investigando o caso. Em breve haverá uma solução ou resposta. Mas para o Sasuke sobreviver a esta temporada difícil, precisará de um amigo. Um verdadeiro amigo. – O professor olhou para o menino enquanto comia o macarrão. Naruto olhava sua tigela vazia, pensativo. – Nós poderemos resolver o caso, mas o Sasuke continuará quebrado por dentro.

– Entendi. Farei minha parte, não se preocupe.

– Conto com você. – Sorriu. – Agora volte para o colégio, não é ético um aluno matar aula com um professor, mesmo que seja de instituições diferentes.

Naruto sorriu, confiante.

– Muito obrigado, professor. Ainda vou incomodá-lo mais com essa história.

– Vai lá, você é bom nisso.

– Uma última coisa... Você sabe alguma coisa sobre o passado dos Uchiha?

– Uma coisa de cada vez, Naruto. Esta não é uma história para hoje. Outro dia, talvez, eu posso lhe contar.

Naruto sorriu e foi até o caixa. Pagou pelo macarrão e se despediu do professor, voltando correndo para a escola em seguida.

Kakashi terminou o seu ramén e retirou o celular do bolso, discando um número rapidamente.

– Itachi? Precisamos conversar. Tenho novidades do seu irmão.


End file.
